


Spoiled

by YurikoSPN



Series: It's all about Supernatural! - NSFW Version. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, It fits with the prompt this one shot was based on, Reader is portrayed as a slightly subservient woman, Romance, Slow Sex, Smut, master/servant relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurikoSPN/pseuds/YurikoSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot based on the following imagine by Dirty Supernatural Imagines: <a href="http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/93242105868/source">"Imagine being one of the Alpha Vampire's pet humans. He gives you his love and company in exchange for small amounts of your blood."</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s note:** This happens shortly after Alpha escapes from his imprisonment by Samuel Campbell and Crowley (Season 6), just so you can locate it along the storyline of the show.
> 
> Feedback is, per usual, welcome and appreciated.
> 
> My tumblr: [ YurikoSPN](http://yurikospn.tumblr.com)

You rolled around on your silk sheets for what seemed to be the millionth time, yet sleep wasn’t willing to pay you the nocturnal visit you craved for, as it hadn’t done for quite a while. Cold sweat besprinkled your forehead, the back of your neck and the valley between your breasts; the soft locks of hair sticking to your temples. You shut your eyes tight, you counted sheep, but nothing worked to ease the despondency stowed in your heart.

 

A harmless curse crawled its way out of your lips, subdued and weak enough to be a simple sibilance lower than your breathing, and you covered yourself to the head, engulfing your body into an intimate space of warm obscurity.

 

Although you knew the object of your preoccupations wouldn’t be there to admonish you for your behavior, his voice still rang inside your head as clear as the stars in the sky. _“You are the essence of finesse in human form, my love. A lady”_ , he would say with that ever-lenient tone of his, _“and ladies shouldn’t do such a discourteous thing as cussing, no matter if no one else was around to hear it. You are far superior to this.”_

Kicking the sheets away, you sat up and swung your legs on the side of the bed, giving up on the ungrateful task of trying to fall asleep while the love of your life was missing. The vampire who, ever since you could remember, had been assigned as your chaperone sugarcoated the truth out of compassion – that is, if regular vampires could indeed _feel_ that – and did everything within her reach to reassure you he was going to come back any day by now. However, you saw through her white lies – scratch that, you _found out_ it was a lie two weeks ago, when you overheard by accident two of his subordinates speaking of the Alpha, _your Alpha_ , and how he had been supposedly captured by a lowlife hunter working for the King of Hell, for reasons that were beyond your knowledge.

 

They had walked farther from your hiding spot, and from that point onward you couldn’t grasp more than _‘interrogation’_ , _‘Eve’_ , _‘Purgatory’_ and a dozen other dispersed words you couldn’t put together into a comprehensible subject, but it didn’t take an expert on the matter to know that you wouldn’t see your beloved Alpha so soon, or ever again, if they couldn’t find a way to save him immediately.

 

Rescue teams left, but didn’t return. Sensing the disturbance in the once organized structure of their hierarchy and how confused vampires acted when leaderless, the other humans living with you tried to escape their fate, either dying in the attempt or killing themselves after the unavoidable recapture.

 

But not you. Never you.

 

You were mulishly faithful to the Alpha Vampire, blindly loyal. And even if you were no fighter, mostly seen as nothing more than his escort _— a useless, little deluxe doll —_ , you could brandish a sword if the state of affairs called for it, and you would go down swinging if it meant you could stay by his side. Every day without seeing his smile, without feeling his cool lips on your skin or his practiced fingers intertwining with yours was a step closer to the bottomless abyss of insanity, and you weren’t sure of how much longer you could stand the distance without breaking the ladylike veneer to rescue him yourself from the Ruler of the Underworld, who had so brutishly taken the only person that mattered to you in this world.

 

_The person that **was** your entire world._

 

Draping the knee-length, translucent black robe around yourself, you got up, shivering slightly at the icy floor that prickled the soles of your bare feet. The oak door creaked to your touch as you pushed it aside to leave your bedroom and step into a long, beautifully decorated, candle-lit corridor; chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, candle-holders on the walls and Persian tapestry disclosing their owner’s refined taste. Moonlight scintillated on the endless pearly windowsills, bathing your body as you stared at the muddy green landscape on the other side of the glass, heaving a lament.

 

Everything was uncannily quiet. For days, your chaperone was the only companion you had had in that maze of rooms and deserted hallways, and even she was probably asleep by now. First, because she was already used and adapted to your schedule, sleeping time included; second, because it was four in the morning, and if she hadn’t shown up already to scold you back into your room, then she wouldn’t do it anymore and you were free to roam around to your heart’s desire.

 

You finger drummed on the window frame, contemplating the many possibilities you had of exploring the mansion or finally putting your plan of saving the Alpha by yourself in practice, until you spotted through the window a smudge of white in the distance, quickly skidding towards your not-so-hidden den.

 

Your heart skipped a beat, and the thought that it could be a messenger, a survivor of the rescue team with solid information about the captivity, or even Alpha himself barely had time to form a proper silhouette before you darted like lightning down the corridor and to the main room, almost bumping into the decorative tables on each nook. You pivoted to the left on the last turn, sat on the golden balustrade of the fancy stairway and slid the rest of the way down, uncaring of how wild your hair looked after the long run, of how you didn’t have the time to wash the lack of sleep off of your face or of how poorly your clothes served to conceal your modesties from the eyes of the unknown visitor.

 

Dragged, but impatient bangs shook the heavy double doors of the mansion, and you rushed to open them without a second thought, relying entirely on the hopeful feeling burning in your guts that it was a friend and not a foe standing on the other side of the portal.

 

To your surprise, the last possibility you would bet your neck on after such a long wait, but the first you prayed for, was correct. Before you, stood a beaten, exhausted Alpha. His ripped, blood-stained white shirt clung to the perspiring muscles underneath, his previously polished shoes were blemished with dirt and dry grass, though his shoulders stood high, giving light to anyone who happened to cross paths with him that this was a mere state of being, and he was much more than a hobo or an unfortunate victim of a street gang.

 

His everyday, finely tailored suits were a measly ornament. The true refinement resided within his soul.

 

_“My love...”_ , he sighed your name, visibly relieved, cupping your face in his hands and pressing his lips softly against yours, _“My moonlight…”_ , his throaty voice faltered and, suddenly, your windpipe constricted with overwhelming emotion, your arms finding their way around his battered body, _“Oh, how I missed you so very much.”_

“My dear Alpha… You’re alive.”, the voice once choked within your throat came out a little above a whisper, and it was your turn to reach for his face, to map it with the pads of your fingers.

 

Whatever inhuman torture they had put him through, whatever experiments and chemicals were inserted into his veins seemed to have drained some of the gorgeous golden brown color of his skin, and it finally weighted on your heart how weak you truly were to eventually succeed in helping him escape his martyrdom. If he was the strongest being you had heard of and he struggled to get away from his kidnappers, what could _you_ possibly do on his behalf?

 

It was a silly idea that your subconscious machinated, fueled by your despair, and nothing more than that.

 

His legs collapsed abruptly and he fell on his knees and hands, panting as if the burden of the last couple weeks had finally hit him where it hurt, or as if he had just ran an entire marathon in twenty minutes, which wasn’t such an inconceivable deed, considering it was the Father of all vampires you were talking about, after all. You closed the double doors and locked them again, after examining the outside with squinted eyes to confirm he hadn’t been followed, then kneeled beside him on a whim and offered your shoulders as support, so he could stand back on his feet.

 

The Alpha’s gaze sneaked down to your garments, taking notice for the first time since his unforeseen arrival of the guiltless, albeit seductive way the onyx fabric of the camisole contoured your breasts under the robe and how much of a terrible job it did of hiding the matching black lace panties from his rapacious stare.

 

“Something’s on your mind?”, came your inquiry, followed by a gentle smile, but he shook his head and looked elsewhere, accepting your offer; his left arm enclosing carefully around your shoulders.

 

“I thought you had disliked this when I gave it to you. You never wore it before.”

 

You chuckled lightly, wrapping your arms securely around his waist and pushing both of you up with the strength of your knees. “I was saving it for a special occasion… But I didn’t know when you would come back and it reminded me of you, so…” You left the rest of the sentence hanging and he stared at you sideways, but reduced his reply to that, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

 

Once you were sure he had his balance under control, you took slow, short steps, redoing the walk back to your bedroom and stopping whenever he would do as much as flinch or breathe deeper. You knew those were the worst signs of pain Alpha would ever let anyone see, including you, so you respected his limits, wordlessly waiting for him to recover from each surge of severe pain before moving again.

 

Back inside your room, a ten-minute walk later, he gestured for you to take him to the bed, but you pressed your lips into a slim line and denied with a vigorous headshake, earning a studious, raised eyebrow in response.

 

“You need a bath and clean clothes.”

 

“The past days without you were a torment I would rather forget. For now, I need _rest_ , my love.”, was his indulgent protest, but a firmer grasp of yours around his hips signaled you were having none of his stubbornness for the night, replacing it with your own instead.

 

“And you can do just that while in the bath. Please, let me take care of you. It’s the least that I can do.”

 

He stared deep into your eyes, brow ever-so-slightly furrowed, as if chewing on the thought before refusing it right away, despite his fatigue. All the while, he drew invisible, swirly patterns with his fingertips on your shoulder, over the robe; a sigh of surrender concluding his musings.

 

“Very well. My body is entirely _yours_ for the night.”

 

Something in the way he said those words erupted an intractable fire inside your lower belly, and you had to obstruct a moan by gnawing at your lower lip, though your discomfort was rather visible to his always observant eyes. However, you were willing to put his needs before yours. This night was supposed to be all about him, and you were sure you could love him among the sheets later, when he was properly recovered and well-rested.

 

“Come with me.”, you beseeched, holding him gingerly by his hands and guiding him to the internal bathroom. The lights turned on automatically as the sensors captured your moving bodies, and you helped him sit on the edge of the built-in bathtub as you prepared his relaxation session, taking care of every single detail you knew he loved.

 

Unwearyingly, he observed you tap the faucets open, regulating the water temperature to a pleasant warm, not too cold and not too hot, before pouring a generous amount of the lavender scented liquid soap into it. The pleasant fragrance soon reached your nose, and a content smile curled the corners of your lips as you hummed your approval and proceeded to your next task: lighting up the candles and turning off the artificial light to give the ambience a cozier, more receptive nuance.

 

You never noticed, but he was anxious to be a part of your plans, just as much as you were to please him, or so the way in which his nails discreetly scratched the textile of his trousers, right above his knees, hinted. When you were satisfied with the outcome of your endeavors, you turned around to face him again and sauntered to where he was waiting for you, putting an additional effort on the wave of your hips; the loving burnt caramel shade of his irises glimmering adoringly at your approaching figure.

 

“Stand up, please.”

 

He complied, dismissing your help for that matter, though he did search for a spot of equilibrium on the wall at some point. Apparently, his self-healing skills were already working on his internal wounds, or maybe it was just the dead man’s blood losing its influence over his organism. Without breaking the eye contact, you started working on the buttons of his shirt, the few ones that weren’t ripped off. One by one, you undid them, revealing inch after inch of his chilly skin for your eyes to admire. You took a moment of selfishness to run your hands up and down his defined chest and abdomen, sating at least a little bit of the yearning accumulated over his absence; and he chuckled good-heartedly at you, opening his arms and giving you full access to whatever you felt like touching of him.

 

“It seems that my nonattendance had quite an influence over you. You look so… _Frustrated_ and willing tonight, my dearest.”

 

Your reply to his playful remark was silencing him with a kiss, slow and untainted at first, but it gradually became more impassioned as he went along with your craving, brushing his lips against yours. His tongue grazed over your bottom lip, and you parted your mouth to accept him and explore the familiar territory in exchange. The hot appendage swirled and danced with yours as you sighed into the kiss, roaming your hands back up to his shoulder blades, where your thumbs rubbed soothing circles over his tensed muscles, feeling them twitch and relax under your tender ministrations.

 

When you no longer could feel the knots of tautness loading his upper half, you moved your caring touch down his arms, sliding the shirt off of his body, while still tasting the exquisite mix of flavors in his mouth that you could only define as peculiar to him, its components infrangible. He grasped at the sides of your hips, his mouth leaving yours to place gentle kisses along your jaw line, until he trapped your earlobe between the rows of his white teeth.

 

_“(Name)…”_

The closeness of his hoarse, piercing voice and the urgency with which he called your name almost made you come on the spot, albeit still fully clothed and not thoroughly touched. He wanted you. He _needed_ you; and, suavely, he cupped the lower portion of your buttocks between his fingers, pressing you closer to him, so you could feel the effects your foreplay had on him, materialized as a strained hard-on poking your nether half. Your eyelids fluttered shut and you sunk your chin into his right shoulder, your fingers working to unzip his trousers much more patiently than you could’ve predicted.

 

That scene had been replayed in your mind more times than you could keep track of, but the real sensations were more thrilling than those your brain could emulate. He kicked off his undone pants and shoes, brushed the rim of the robe out of his way, hooked one of your legs around his hip and, in one fluid motion, snaked a hand to your core from the outer side of your thigh, rubbing your slit through your panties. And this time, you couldn’t prevent a moan from rolling out of your tongue, or resist to leaning your body into his as your standing leg proved to be too wobbly to hold you on its own.

 

He smiled against your skin when your hips bucked towards his hand, breath quickened in spite of his undisturbed exterior. Your fingers ghosted over the waistband of his underwear and he bit your neck approvingly as you pushed it down his legs, assuming it would have the same destination of his other pieces of clothing: get discarded on a corner of the bathroom.

 

Your legs quivered dangerously with the continuous stimulation of his digits on your swollen clit; panties soaked with your own arousal. Muffled moans against his shoulder and the hands clawing at his back demonstrated you wouldn’t be able to stand that treatment for too long – not that it seemed to be one of _those days_ in which he had his mind set on prohibiting you from coming until he said so. However, rising against your deepest desires with your every fiber, you rested your hands on his chest, both feet back on the ground, and pushed him away gently, reopening your eyes and nodding at the bathtub.

 

You had promised you would take care of him, after all, and that’s exactly what you were going to do.

 

For a moment, the Alpha’s expression was unreadable, perhaps a merge of divergence and lust, but he did as you wished, his erection standing to full attention between his legs. He released his grip on your flesh, stepped into the heated water and sunk down the balsamic stir until only his arms, half of his chest and head were able to be seen outside the fragrant bubbles.

 

You bent your knees to sit outside the bathtub, where he formerly was, but he tutted at you, reaching for one of your wrists with gentleness. “Show me this astounding form of yours and join me. What kind of heartless lover would I be to let you stand out there in the cold while I enjoy such a relaxing activity?”

 

“But, my Alpha…”

 

“It is not the same without you.” He assured comfortingly, guiding your pulse to his lips, to pepper your flushed skin with the faintest of kisses. Your thumping heart increased its tempo, the blood flow running down your veins throbbing against the tip of his tongue, which had slid out of his mouth to leave a path of wetness on your sensitive complexion.

 

_“I am **begging** you, my moonlight…”_

 

A stunned huff evaded your lungs; **he had _never_ begged before**. His oral attention convinced you with ease, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t put quite a show while you obeyed to his plead, dipping your head in deference.

 

“As you desire, my love.”

 

Making sure his eyes were locked on you, and only you, you got up, pressed the palms of your hands around your neck, rolled it and closed your eyes, imagining they were his instead. You didn’t have to look at him feel his gaze piercing holes through you, and the thought of it in itself spread a nice, tingling sensation all over your body.

 

Your grip didn’t unfasten straight away the ribbon holding the robe together. No, no, that was for _amateurs_. That was for edgy people. You were neither, and Alpha, the one your hands were impersonating for the time being, fitted the profile even less.

 

Filled with a sense of empowerment, you allowed your hands to venture wherever they felt like, to touch where he couldn’t reach. You teased your nipples, cupping your breasts over your robe and pressing them gently together; a meek sigh parting your lips and the one-sided foreplay serving to moisten even further your already damp panties.

 

Your waist was your second destination, the fabric of the robe shimmering enticingly under the flickering flames of the candles as you moved your body to the slow beat of an imaginary song, fingertips grazing against the wet portion of your underwear, spreading the scent of your arousal in the air for his nose to absorb.

 

The Alpha’s purr of appreciation spurred you on and, after an agonizing amount of waiting on his part, you turned around and untied the knot holding your robe in place. It slid down your body with unmatched grace, hanging for a while on your shoulders and elbows before its inescapable descend to the floor.

 

With only the small camisole and the pretty much ruined underwear left behind to protect you from his greedy gaze, peeking over your shoulder was inevitable. Your lashes batted seductively at your lover, and you reveled in the brisk rise and fall of his chest, just as much as the low growl rumbling within his throat.

 

“If I recall correctly, I was supposed to be the impatient one, wasn’t I?”, you couldn’t help but joke, collecting the satin of the camisole in your firsts and allowing him to have a tantalizing view of your luscious derriere. “This behavior is so unlike you, my _Master_.” Another frustrated groan of his as reward and you finished your teasing process, quite proud of noticing he couldn’t hold still any longer after the improvised show; the bubbles in the bathtub unable to hide that he was trying to please himself with his hand while you didn’t make up your mind on joining him.

 

Wasting little time to take off the camisole, but making sure the process was as elegant as its predecessor, you swirled a hundred and eighty degrees on your heels to gift him with the sight your nude, perky breasts, whilst he bared his teeth in a raw, keen smirk, examining your beautiful form in absolute silence.

 

The sight was sufficient for his mind to recollect the various opportunities he had had in the past of deflowering your innocence, of tainting your once pure existence and molding you into the perfect life partner: not one that would submit to his every desire, but one that didn’t deprive herself from going as far as her limits would let her. A woman that would, by the most wonderful means, ruin and spoil and speck back his very being to the point in which you couldn’t live without each other anymore.

 

One that would still be there, waiting for him, when everyone else had left. Just like today.

 

“Keep it.”, was his response to your attempt of taking off your panties and present yourself in your full birthday suit. You raised an eyebrow, retreating your fingers, but waiting for his elaborated answer, “I want to take it off myself when the time is due.”

 

Your frisky, spontaneous laughter was like a sonata to his tired ears.

 

“Oh my, what am I to do with such a naughty Alpha?”

 

He chuckled softly at you, beckoning you over with a sample of his dominant bedroom eyes. The distinctive gait of yours was a sign that you had finally reached the level of comfort he was expecting to when it came to moments like these: unclad of your social façade, ruler of your own body and free to experiment whatever was lurking in your creative, mischievous mind.

 

_‘A lady on the streets and a freak in the sheets’_ , or whatever the human saying was.

 

He just never thought, after thousands of years roaming the Earth by himself, that he needed it so bad or that he would find someone like you to spend the rest of his eternity with.

 

When he snapped out of his musings, you had already joined him, straddling his waist and pressing your heated core conveniently onto his aching member. Either you were already used to that position or pretended on purpose not to feel him throbbing at the touch, he couldn’t tell.

 

Carefully, you started to scoop handfuls of bubbles and soapy water to wash the remnants of his captivity away, paying attention not to let it enter his eyes. One of his arms hugged you by the waist, providing you with additional balance as you tended to his bruises, stealing lazy kisses from his lips now and again.

 

With pleasant strokes, he returned the favor, washing your stomach, your bosom, your arms, all the way up to your neck, where his fingertips rested, absentmindedly caressing and hiding from his stare the recent scar cutting across your otherwise faultless skin. You sighed contentedly, pressing your breasts against his chest and tilting your head to the side to give him full access to that piece of flesh.

 

“Take it if you need, my Alpha. It’s been a while.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice and gingerly pressed the sharp tip of a nail into the layers of your skin, redrawing the slash as his instincts took the best of his usually controlled behavior at the sight of the crimson liquid. The cut was shallow, breaking only through the capillaries responsible for giving a nice, flushed tone to your skin.

 

Soon, his lips were latched onto the wound, eagerly drinking the elixir you so willingly offered; his deep, hot sighs fanning your neck as you bit your lip to muffle a gasp, pain and pleasure mixing into a dangerous fuel to your libido.

 

The strength of his grip around your body had gotten almost bone-crushing, but it didn’t stop you from grinding your pelvis against his cock as he sucked your blood; the hardness of his member, combined with the warmth of the water and the fabric of your panties, stroking your clit just right; his name spilling from your lips like a prayer.

 

On the spur of the moment, he snarled onto your neck, grabbed you by the back of your thighs and spun around, rising to his knees and placing you at the border of the bathtub, hands touching you _everywhere_. You threw your head back, closed your eyes and shivered as he left hickey after hickey on your collarbone and the plumpness of your breasts, sucking hard on your thin-skinned nipples to a bruising point.

 

“Nn… _More_.”, you whined, holding him by the back of his neck and locking your legs possessively around his hips in hopes of finding that marvelous friction from before. The Alpha was having none of that, though, and he began to fumble with the waistband of your underwear, earning a breathless giggle in response.

 

“Do you remember that time… In Venice… When you took it off using only _—Ah!_ Your teeth?”

 

The crafted work of his fingers came to a halt. He lifted his gaze towards you, his orbs glistening with yearn, with primeval need; but he managed to sound as civilized as his lust-clouded brain allowed him to, his face approaching yours in a measured, calculated speed, just like a hazardous animal.

 

“How could I _ever_ forget? It was our honeymoon.”

 

Your smile was all teeth and waywardness, stare lingering on his lips as you licked your own, ignoring the frantic beating of your heart against your ribcage.

 

**_“Then do it again, my Master.”_ **

 

He smiled back, lowering his lips to your burning skin, drawing on the canvas of your body a trail of urgent kisses and undamaging bites, whilst keeping a hand on your lower back to help you stand in place. You shifted your body accordingly, moving whichever way seemed to give him more room to explore, until his teeth scratched deeper into your left hipbone, grazing erotically and collecting the fabric of your panties securely in a bite to pull it down.

 

From that moment onward, you couldn’t look anywhere else. Your pants and gasps were all you could hear as you lifted your hips and he switched sides, pulling at your underwear until it wouldn’t move any lower without getting torn, then going back to your left, but only after a quick stop to press his nose and mouth against the external lips of your sex, stealing a whiff of your fluids.

 

“…Already this aroused? I am guessing I should leave a heavier foreplay to another occasion, hm?”

 

You nodded at his suggestion with a mewl, his refractory impatience contaminating your thoughts. When the wet piece of clothing reached your kneecaps, he brushed it the rest of the way down with the aid of his hands, spreading your legs and claiming again the spot between them as his only, guiding his shaft to your slick, inviting entrance.

 

“May I, my love?”

 

Overindulged, you wrapped your arms securely around his neck, muttering your consent into his lips as you proceeded to kiss him senseless. In a heartbeat, he buried himself within your contracting pussy to the hilt, drinking your moans as you did the same to his grunts of fulfillment. Your inner walls, being as lubricated as they were, had no trouble whatsoever to adjust to his size, holding a vice-like grip around his girth.

 

The pace he set for the beginning was unhurried, full of teasing and that particular kind of thrust of his hips that could send you flying over the edge in a matter of seconds on a good day.

 

_And that was exactly what happened._

 

Shuddering uncontrollably and with a loud whimper that could easily get mistaken for a painful cry, you came hard, losing your breath and clinging to him possessively as wave after wave of pure bliss and elusive sensations took control of your body. Resisting bravely to your convulsing walls insistently massaging his erection, he kept moving, faster and more frenetic at the sight of your gorgeous body writhing underneath his **_because of him_**.

 

His mouth revisited to the cut on your neck, hungrily sucking again. The already coagulated blood gave into the insistent suction and granted him a fresh mouthful of your essence, but he stopped at that, knowing you would easily get light-headed if he went any further.

 

His orgasm hit him solely after you had come twice in a row, lying winded and slightly disoriented in his arms after another sharp squeal had erupted from your lungs. A string of what you could only define as inhuman noises left his lips and he filled you with his steamy seed, trying his best not to collapse on top of you; his muscles flexing and tensing up to hold his weight without burdening your exhausted body.

 

As the seconds of post-coital stun ticked by, your grip around him softened into a loving hug, and you sprinkled his face with kisses. Alpha kept his eyes closed, enjoying the combination of the jolts of ecstasy still electrifying his being and the featheriness of your aftercare. None of you were in viable condition to notice the noisy footsteps that echoed in the corridor; so you jumped into his arms when no one other than your chaperone came barging into the bathroom, a worried expression contouring the edges of her lips and eyes.

 

_“My lady! What happened?! I heard a scream and then—”_

 

The next thing you perceived was her jaw dropping to the floor and she covering her eyes to conceal from her intruding stare the sight of Alpha still intimately connected with you; both of you sporting befuddled looks as she spurted a thousand apologies and closed the door again with a hearable _‘thud’_ , not giving any of you the chance to speak a word about being caught with a hand in the cookie jar like that.

 

And vampires were supposed to be vicious, merciless creatures, they say?

 

Your brain fully registered what had happened after a shared minute of awkward silence. As anticipated, you broke into a fit of laughter, snuggling closer to him and attempting to stifle the incessant giggle against his cold body.

 

“You should give her a raise. She didn’t need to see that.”

 

He laughed at your jest, stroking your arms with open hands and pressing his lips on the side of your head, glad that he could have some normalcy in his life after the anguish he had faced.

 

“…I suppose I should.”

 

The moment was efficaciously ruined, but, at worst, he was back to your side to spoil you with his inflammable, addictive love once more.

 

Hopefully for good.


End file.
